Love Fool
by KaliclemyerDC
Summary: Kurt got into NYADA, Blaine knows that he has to leave soon, so he kept sending his lovely boyfriend a text, but he doesn't answer after his second month at NYADA. Both of them doesn't know what will come to them.


The dormitory was newly decorated. Papered walls and the new moon which he can see through the window frame. The room was still messy with his luggage and the letter, which is still sealed on his new desk. Kurt stands up from the sofa and walks to the desk. He sighed and held the letter from the desk. He could see his equally written character,-From Blaine Anderson-. He just threw his clothes on the bed that he couldn't arrange yet. He sits down on the bed and opens the letter. It was ivory colored notepaper.

-To, Kurt Hummel-

Hi, Kurt

Actually, I just can't say this -Hello- thing. I just want to hug you while you're reading this long letter. I could imagine you. Maybe you are pouting now because of the luggage you carry from Lima and thinking something like, 'Wow, I really -am- in New York now. I really came to NYADA )' Oh, and also you might cross your legs while you lean your back to the wall and read this letter. Aren't you? And...the least thing that I wish is that, you could think of me a bit when you reading this loooooooooong letter.

Before, At the Lima Bean, We really talked a lot. That you are leaving soon, You are going to be the Freshman from NYADA and I'll be the senior from William Mckinley High School. So that We're going to be apart soon. You bit your lip and caressed my hand while we holding each other's. If I thought you are acting too unreasonable because of so waiting for it, will that make me a bad person? Anyway, I know you are diva, I know that you should go your own way but I'm just so childish that I just keep biting my lip and fingernails.

Now I'm listening to jazz, because it's one of your favorite types of music instead of musicals and also I wanted to recollect the memory we had of last christmas. Two years ago, we happily laughed while we sang 'Baby, its cold outside'...Kurt, I'm just missing you so much. I met you before but...I just can't..I don't wanna lose you. I really don't wanna let you go. If I keep hugging you, I might break your splendid and enormous feather, that I'm being avaricious that I could only give you a shadow, It just keeps scaring me.  
If you feel so hard, I could care for you, though we have different classes after the class dismisses we could see each other, but when you are gone, we couldn't do such a thing, so it keeps making me sad. The idea that I can't care you from there, it nearly makes me depressed. Though I'm younger than you, I want to protect all of you, guard you and guide you. If that makes me greedy too.

If you go to New York, your fashion and your handsome face would emanate. Maybe they could suggest you to be a model. Maybe the person who is an extraordinary man could ask you out. You could be so more amazing, and the thing that I'm not with you fears me most. And you said to yourself that you are gay but when I think the girls who asked you out makes me feel awful. I finally found my sexuality after the -thing- with Rachel but you never experienced something like this and if you saw someone amazing girl from New York and experiencing the chaos...Damn...its horrible.

I'm gonna miss you so much. Kurt. SO. Much. But don't get mad if I just text you and call you way too much. Because it could be the action when I miss you so much that I almost can't breathe.

I love you, Kurt

2012.08.17

-From your Boyfriend, Blaine Anderson-

*PS

Don't become sulky because I didn't cry. It's my last self-respect that boys don't cry much. But one thing for sure is that I'm gonna cry so hard while I hug the picture we've took.

I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt's transparent tears are falling down onto his rosy cheeks. He could remember all the memories that he had. The first moment when they met on that staircase at Dalton, the teenage dream performance, the GAP attack and Pavarotti's death, the first sweet kiss, Nationals, the first time, New York and Graduation.  
He used to feel displeased sometimes, but always, Blaine is his Dalton Prince. Coffee addict, gelled hair and bowties. But it always came to him as a good point. And now, Kurt really wants to see Blaine. His eyes at the airport were full of tears. In his hazel eyes, Kurt was inside his eyes. He could still feel his warmth while they're holding hands. He just finds his number from his contacts and taps the 'call' button. Connection sound and his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Blaine?"

"Kurt, you might feel tired, why don't you just arrange things and get some sleep early, why did you call me?"

"I-I..I mean...ha.."

"Kurt, Are you crying?"

Like every time, Blaine is calling him with his warmful and full worried voice. Like a reaction, Kurt was crying more and more whenever Blaine tries to relieve him. He wiped his tears and calm himself.

"B-Blaine, T-Thanks for the letter...Ha...I don't know how to do. I might miss you so much...No, I miss you right now. God."

"Kurt. Shush, its okay and don't cry. Your eyes gonna swell tomorrow. Right? And you don't want to see your face like that. Aren't you baby? Kurt...I miss you so much too. So damn much."

"How could we endure one year?"

"We can. Kurt. We can. Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. "

It feels like thrills are sent to every organ in his body. Though they've been dating for almost two years. It still makes his heart stops and make him sigh softly, sweetly.

"I love you too, but really, how could we really endure this? Its the start of long distance relationship..."

"It's better circumstances than Finn and Rachel, we need to borrow help from apps."

"Apps?"

"Yes, for example, Twitter, Facebook, Skype, Viber..."

"Nah, I just want to meet you in person so much..."

"I know, me too, it really is."

"I might go to Lima at Thanksgiving...what would you like to do on Christmas?"

"Christmas?"

"New York or Lima, Choose. "

"Kurt. Wait, You?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna book for you a hotel. Why not?"

"You...money...?"

"Mr Anderson, I already got in as Part-Time Editor at VOGUE?"

"OH MY GOD, Kurt. Why didn't you tell me this! You should've told me earlier! Congratulations! That's so great!"

As unexpected saying comes out from Kurt, he feels like he's flying in the sky.

"Does Burt and Carol know?"

"Of course as I got the letter from VOGUE"

"Wow, Kurt Hummel. Don't you think you are already superior in your work?"

"Shut up"

Both of them giggled happily.

"By the way, aren't you tired?"

"Actually I am. It aches and I also feel sleepy..."

Kurt yawns and wipes his tears.

"Do you want me to sing a lullaby?"

"Lullaby? No way, something like the one mom's singing to their babies? Hell to the No. Blaine."

"Its not an actual -lullaby- but..do you wanna listen?"

"I thought you never asked..."

He hums as a low voice for the start and now he sings a melody.

"Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

Say Nighty-Night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me."

"Good night."

"I love you."


End file.
